naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Ros Cyaneus
Ros Cyaneus is a widely enjoyed beverage in the Land of Dread . It's name, which translates to 'Cyan dew", is derived both from its distinct blue colour and its mild stimulating effects. It is commonly sold in cheap glass containers, traditionally blue, with a simple papyrus/leather label. It is one of the most popular products produced by the Masqutu tribe, delicious for both young and old. Since it's invention, variations and combinations with other concoctions have popped up all around the Dread. The recipe was discovered by the renowned alchemist Sansalus, in 278 NCE. As a sign of diplomatic friendship, the original research notes have been donated to the Scrollkeepers in Kimjanu, the Nikiltan capital. Production Producing Ros Cyaneus is rather simple if one has the right equipment for it. One starts by mixing the Cyanea and Apricux until the latter has dissolved fully (the mixture will appear green at first, then gradually turn blue again as the two substances fully blend together). One then adds the sweetener, which can vary regionally, stirring that component in as well. If the sweetener is liquid enough, the mixture is ready for heating, otherwise adding 1/6th of the spring water is advised. The resulting liquid must then be transfered to a cauldron of some kind. Heated to just below its boiling point, the concoction must be stirred until it's an uniform, clear blue liquid. Take care not to let too much vapour escape. The rest of the water can then be added. Still hot, the mixture is then poured into as many bottles the one cauldron can fill. A nearly fabled variation on this (see below) will first let the mixture cool before adding the water. Once corked, the bottles will remain good for consumption for no less than five months, as the light antiseptic properties of the Cyanea and the high sugar content ward off spoilage. Should a bottle of Ros spoil though (the main sign of this being the clear liquid clouding up, it could be thoroughly boiled and drunk as a tea without any risk. The taste would, of course, suffer from this. Effects The drink is rather weak when it comes to effects of any kind. Aside from being a wonderful refresher, it's sugary content can give someone a little bit of extra "oomph", and the caffeine can stave off sleep somewhat, but the drink is too watered down to have any noticeable effect until one consumes two or three of them. Similarly, the antiseptic properties of the Cyanea are too diluted to be of any medical use. Distribution Though there is no central producer for this drink, it's available in every corner of the Dread. Reason for this is the wide availablility of the ingredients (Sun Glory and Rain's Ivy, both growing just about everywhere) and the brewers, (Masqutan alchemists travelling around). Often in need of a safe place to sleep, these alchemists will offer their services to towns, settlements, but most of all to Basu traders. Producing Ros is a simple and lucrative way to get a soft bed and a hearty meal anywhere, as traders are rather interested in the widely popular brew. Variations Two popular variations on the drink exist: *'Cyaneus Sansali': brewn with carbonated water instead of regular spring water. The water cannot be boiled in with the mixture (the bubbles would disappear) and the drink will subsequently spoil in a matter of weeks, losing it's bubbles as well. It can only be properly enjoyed in towns that have a natural source of carbonated water and a residential alchemist. *'Spirited Ros Cyaneus':the alcoholic version. Percentages range from 5 to 40%. Combinations with other drinks are also rather popular from town to town. Category:The Land of Dread Category:Masqutu Category:Basu Category:Canon